Bleach A new enemy arises
by Vaizerd
Summary: After   the fullbringers have been defeated by Ichigo a new enemy awakens as well as Rukia and Ichigo admit their feelings for each other what will happen will there love blosom or die
1. Chapter: 1 the realization

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters all credit go s to Tite Kubo & their respective  
>Owners<br>Story Note: This story takes place after Ichigo defeats the fullbringers and does not follow the same story line as the rest of the season I made up my own story from here  
>This story is written in POV from different people<br>This is my first fic pleas R&R and don't hate  
><strong>_

_**Bleach a new enemy arises**_

_**Chapter: 1 the realization**_

_**Rukia**_

I stood there watching as he slept it was a hard battle and using his bankai so soon after he regained his Shinigami powers was a bit too much he needs to rest to regain his strength I watched as his chest rose and fell I swear I just heard him say something

I walked closer to his bed and now I was sure I heard it he said " Rukia " why would he say my name in his sleep come to think about it what is he dreaming about was it me those 17 months when he had lost his power and was an ordinary human once again I fought he would like to be normal after all that had happened but the few times I came to see how he was doing he looked so miserable and depressed it made me very sad did he enjoy being a Shinigami that much in truth it drove me crazy that he could not see me and to see him in so much pain but why did I feel like that yes we were friends but this felt different but what I could not place it then but now I know why I felt like it I have fallen for him I have fallen for Ichigo Kurosaki I now finally admitted it to myself but he would never return my feelings I am dead and he is alive besides my brother would never allow without thinking I said aloud I should probably go back to the soul society now before he wakes just then I heard a voice one I knew but it sounded different from last I heard it " Rukia please don't leave again " did I just hear correctly he does not want me to leave with that I realized he was awake and staring at me with those amber eyes of his I was quivering with joy and happiness as well as fear

_**Ichigo**_

I was staring at Rukia I heard that sentence of her " I should probably go back to the soul society now before he wakes" that's when I spoke Rukia please don't leave again she just stood there looking at me it was a long moment of silence then I spoke Rukia pleas answer me then she came out of her trance and said "sorry Ichigo but I did not think you would awake so fast I am sorry I zoned out and don't worry I won't leave but you need your rest go back to sleep " No I said I won't otherwise you will just disappear again she spoke with a soft and caring voice "I won't leave trust me I will stay but I need to go get a gigai " you can get one in the morning but before I go back to sleep was all that real and promise me you won't leave again "Idiot yes it was real and I won't just get your rest you are a Stubborn person Ichigo"

That's when It all came back to me Ginjo trying to take my fullbring the blade from behind Rukia had restored my powers as a Shinigami once again and the fight but releasing my bankai so soon must be why I am lying here now I closed my eyes but could not sleep the only thing I could think about was Rukia her soft rosy skin those violet orbs her black raven hair her petite body her moderate sized breasts what is going on with me ever since she was almost killed by Grimmjow I have been caring much more about her and worrying about her like when I felt her spiritual pressure disappearing in Hueco Mundo fearing she might die

I could not figure it out until that day I completely lost my power and she vanished I made if I was ok but I was sad deep down and ever since then I felt alone no matter where I was I realized I was in love with this woman who changed my life and gave me a purpose for life again that's the real reason I went to save her in the soul society from being executed as well as the other reasons but she would never fall for someone like me I am too hard headed and stupid and her brother won't like it either besides she always gets hurt when I try to protect her she would never forgive me for all the times I let her almost die or get hurt

I opened my eyes and saw she was sleeping against my closet why not just in her old room I stood up picked her up and laid her down on my bed cover her when I noticed something around her arm a lieutenant s badge so she was promoted as I turned around to leave I said in a soft voice Rukia I will get stronger for you to protect you I also made a promise I will protect her no matter what forever and to always defend her

I went downstairs and laid myself down on the couch switching on the TV I tried to at least get a few Hours of sleep but when I closed my eyes I had the same dream I had when Rukia was watching me of that night she was almost killed by Grimmjow and how I was weak and useless to protect her I opened my eyes but I was not in my house anymore I was in my inner world and it was raining it never rains here then I saw Zangetsu Standing on his pole and the he spoke "it has been awhile hasn't it Ichigo since we have seen each other or spoken to each other " Yes Zangetsu it has why is it raining like this "I am surprised you asked me about this I told you once before when you are troubled or sad it rains here I also told you I don't like the rain " Yes I remember but I don't know about what I could be sad or troubled about "Ichigo you are a fool it is about Rukia you fearing she will not love you as you do and that she won't want to be with you it has been raining ever since I have returned here " what but how could you know about my feelings for her " I am a part of you I know everything you know " well I am sorry about the rain Zangetsu but it is like you said and I fear she does not feel the same way I do and she never will "you are truly a fool " and what does that mean we can't continue our talk now Ichigo your farther is trying to wake you we will speak again later " No wait Zangetsu and with that I was gone back in my house with my dad Isshin why the hell did you wake me I started to shout when he hushed me and said that Yuzu and Karin and Rukia are sleeping wait how do you know she is here "I am still a Shinigami son even though I am not as strong as I was and I heard you 2 speaking " BAM ! He was lying on the ground holding his face with pain I just kicked him you were eavesdropping again "I am sorry really but I had to son and I have some stuff to talk to you about so pleas lets go follow me "

Ok I said this was important I could see it my dad was not usually like this even since I found out he is a shinigami he has not changed we got up and walked out of the house I was following closely as he started to speak again with a deep seriousness in his voice "Ichigo listen I heard Rukia crying in your room for about an hour but I did not go in I do not know what she was crying about but I thought I should tell you about it and that it was Urahara who made the blade to restore your power and that all of us made a contribution of power me Urahara as well as Rukia and all the lieutenants and Captains of the 13 Court guard squads

We all wanted you to regain your powers and it was Rukia who volunteered to stab you with the blade no one asked her to do it and I believe she has feelings for you son you should think about her actions and about what she says to you "

What no that's not possible there is so much that does not add up dad you can't be serious "yes I am Ichigo "

_**To be continued **_

_**Lol Cliff Hanger sorry but read on if you want to hear the rest of their talk and to find out something ells and the next chapter starts with someone s POV that you would not believe who it is and Fair warning there is going to be a lemon later in the story POC=Point of view**_


	2. Chapter: 2 everything returns to normal

_**Chapter: 2 everything returns to normal**_

_**Isshin**_

"what no that's not possible there is so much that does not add up dad you can't be serious " he stood there with so much shock when I said yes I am Ichigo and I can't believe you have not noticed her looking at you when you sleep or how she acts around you as opposed to other people "what do you mean she is like that around everyone " you truly don't understand woman son but pleas just talk to her I know you have feelings for her I have seen how you look at her when her back is turned and how your mood changes when she is near you and a small bit of advice stop blaming yourself for her injuries it was not your fault understand and at least try and talk to her about your feelings for her "h-h-how did you know all that dad I never spoke it aloud how is it you know of those thoughts " your eyes tell it you should try and hide it better now go back home and get some sleep son I just need to go to Urahara s shop he wants to talk to me and I would hurry home before she wakes up

_**Ichigo**_

Dad I still have questions then he said "Go home get some rest I will answer all of them on another time and place son now hurry and one more thing " I felt a sharp pain in my stomach he kicked me bastard why did you kick me "well I Can't have you going soft on me son" and with that he walked away he was right about one thing though I had to get home and fast Rukia would be pissed if she did not find me sleeping I looked at the watch on a building as a ran past 1:55 Dam its late I made it home by 2:15 got back on the couch and was thinking of what my dad told me he knew all that from just looking at my eyes and my body but could Rukia also have noticed it would she say something if she did this was bothering me but I was so tired too tired to think anymore.

_**Rukia**_

I woke up screaming with terror from my nightmare it felt so real but was not just then I noticed I was in Ichigo s room in his bed but where was he just then he burst through the door asking me what happened I could not tell him about my nightmare where his own hollow killed him he would know my true feelings so I just told him it was a bad dream about chappy the rabbit he just cursed in a low voice and came to sit on the bed he asked me if I was telling him the truth and I tried my best not to let on I was lying to him it looked like it worked but he said something that captured my attention "Rukia I have to talk to you it is important so pleas " BEEP BEEP BEEP my soul phone it was a hollow can we talk when we get back from killing the hollow Ichigo just nodded as we both went out the window as we were flying towards the location I thought about how Ichigo s Zanpakuto in both shikai and bankai has changed from their previous forms especially his bankai and how each time his power was much stronger than before I was knocked out of my thoughts as I heard Ichigo calling for me to get back he was standing in front of me blocking a attack from the hollow he saved me again this was a strong hollow I drew my Zanpakuto but Ichigo said "Rukia he is mine I need the practice pleas " I nodded my approval then I heard him scream "GETSUGATENSHOU" and in a flash of blue and white light the hollow was gone that attack also has more power than before we returned home when I asked him what he wanted to tell me he just said "it is not important I am going back to sleep and was heading downstairs " I sat on his bed wondering what it was then I fell into a deep sleep

I woke up the clock next to the bed read 7:45 and Saturday I needed to go get a gigai from Mister Urahara I got up and saw Ichigo watching me I found myself blushing a deep shade of pink I turned away fast so he could not see how long has he been here I stood up and told him I was on my way to get a gigai he said alright lets go following me out the window we walked for witch seemed like years in utter silence that's when I spoke how long were you watching me he then said " almost all the night I heard you cry in your sleep I thought you were having a nightmare so I watched over you to make sure you were ok " I felt a heat creeping into my face there it is Urahara s shop we went in it was dark and dusty when Urahara came out sleepy and tiered as always I said I am here for my gigai "O miss Kuchiki or should I say Lieutenant Kuchiki now "BAM I looked around in surprise it was not me who hit him even though I wanted too it was Ichigo who had knocked him down with a fist to the face he said "Hat & Clogs She might have been promoted but don't start with your crap just get her gigai unless you want another punch got it " Urahara got up and said " nope that hurt too much I will go get the gigai" why did you do that Ichigo "I am not in the mood to take his crap and he was starting to get you pissed off too " I slightly blushed at that last bit it was for me as Urahara gave me my gigai we went out to go get some lunch Ichigo s idea I swear I saw him looking at me a few times with longing but I must be imagining myself we sat at a small shop and ordered two cups of green tea and teriyaki for me he ordered the chicken teriyaki we ate and talked about before he lost his powers and he kept saying he was sorry for that night with Grimmjow and I slapped him after the third time he said sorry he did not need to Ichigo just finished paying when my soul phone went off 6 no 12 hollows no wait 50 what is going on we changed in to soul form and ran when we arrived Ichigo Screamed "GETSUGATENSHOU" and almost all the hollows were killed

_**Ichigo**_

I killed almost all of them there were only 2 left Rukia Drew her Zanpakuto and slashed the one and killed it I saw the other hollow charging at her she did not see him I could not see any other course of action it was going to impale her I did not have the time to block so I let it stab me I flashed stepped in front of it its claws going through my abdomen and its horn through my shoulder I heard Rukia cry no not one of anger but one of concern and sadness under my breath I said I made you a promise and I plan on keeping it before everything went dark

_**Rukia**_

I cried when I saw the beast impale Ichigo he lifted his sword and killed it then blacked out I ran over to him picked him up and dragged him home lucky for us I could count on Chappy to bring his body home when I got there his farther came out running he asked me what happened I told him as we took him up to his room I heard Mister Kurosaki muter under his breath "you idiot why did you not just grab her instead of block it with your body " I was surprised at this what did it mean I told Mister Kurosaki I would watch over him and start healing while he went to get bandages and other medical supplies I started using Kido on him and started on the wound on his abdomen I pulled of his Shihakusho when I noticed his muscular body even after not being near him for so long I know these came from all our past battles I continued my healing on the wounds of his body I hope he makes it what am I saying he will make it and when he wakes and is better again I am going to smack some sense into him and that's a promise you idiot

I know title does not exactly fit but o well so next chapter I think is going to be a lemon or chapter 4 you will just have to wait and see R&R pleas


	3. Chapter: 3 The Shinigami who cares

_**Hey just a fast note i aint gonna put a disclamer on each page of one story if i did it once its done and yes i left kon out of this story by using him put he did not do anything you will see in a later chapter what actully happend from kon s POV but only like in 2 more chapters please let me know what you guys think so far and such and what you think i can change and improve **_

_**on with this chapter  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 3 The Shinigami who cares<strong>_

_**Rukia**_

I sat there looking at Ichigo while he was sleeping not like it was the first time but this was different he was hurt he could have died IDIOT! Why did he flash step in between us and not just tackle me out of the way it confuses me I took the sponge and washed the blood of from his wounds before bandaging them back up

A renegade tear rolled down my cheek dropping in my lap just to think this is the closest I could ever be to him why would he love me why would he care for me when he has Orihime who clearly loves him more tears started rolling down my face his chest rose and fell as he was sleeping though it looked fast it was not peaceful I could see he was having a bad dream I just sat there in his chair watching him how I loved this orange haired person in front of me his smile how warm it made me how happy I was when I see it his muscular body his deep amber eyes his spicy scent and it is my fault he is here in this bed he was just trying to protect me once again but why did he do this every time could he not let me take the pain and consequence of my own stupidity I am sorry Ichigo I cried

_**Ichigo**_

How long has it been since that day I was stabbed I can hear Rukia crying cursing herself for what happened I did not want her to blame herself for it and I don't want her to be sad I can't move or open my eyes it like they are glued closed I can't even speak I don't know what is going on but my hart has sunk I have hurt the only person I love I have an idea if I enter my inner world there is a chance Zangetsu could make sense of this so I started to think and concentrate on getting into my inner world.

_**Zangetsu**_

Ichigo you have returned now we can finish our discussion " Sorry Zangetsu I wanted to come back earlier but so much has happened in the last while but I also have a few questions of my own I thought you could answer " well ask and we will see " Ok can you tell me why I can hear Rukia and feel her but not move or open my eyes talk or anything ells for that matter " that is simple that hollow did wound you very seriously and damaged your soul although you have taken much worse since you only recently regained your powers they are still weak and this is why it is taking so long for your control to return you need to try and hold back on using your power so much for a while you are using too much spirit energy do you understand Ichigo "yea hold back on using Getsugatenshou and also not to release my bankai but Zangetsu this endless rain you said it is about Rukia and my feelings for her so what would stop this rain "Ichigo that should be pretty clear what you should do speak with her tell her your true feelings and stop trying to hide it you will never know if you do not try "Zangetsu you think it is so simple what if she does not return my feelings or runs away from me again " ICHIGO ! Stop this now do you remember that day you first learned my name and what I told you "Yes I remember you said abandon your fear turn and face him don't give an inch advance if you retreat you will age be afraid and you will die " yes Ichigo that is correct this is the same you have to face forward turn and fight your enemy without fear or other thought you have to do this even though you won't really fight her you will need to face Rukia Kuchiki you should now be able to get up again and use your body you have gained a new strength now go Ichigo stop this endless rain "Thanks Zangetsu " What a fool you truly are Ichigo

_**Rukia **_

I wonder what happened yesterday it is unusual for so many hollows to show up at once and they were pretty strong I asked Urahara at least Ichigo s wounds are healing well but that one on his shoulder seems a bit difficult to heal as if that hollow had a poison coated on his horn I spoke with Urahara this morning

_********Flashback********_

Miss Kuchiki what brings you here?

I think you know the hollow attack of yesterday was not an ordinary one

You are quite right I think someone or something brought theme here as a test but I am not sure there has been other strange happenings as well but I have to investigate it further until then just make sure Ichigo gets better

Ok Urahara but I have one more question for you the wound on his shoulder is taking some time to heal I think that hollow had some sort of poison on it

Well then take this it is going to paralysis him for at least a day but it will neutralize the poison

Thanks Urahara

_********End flashback********_

_**Rukia**_

It has been awhile now and I only saw some trembling around his lips and fists but I think he is busy regaining his control but I can't shake my feelings for him I have fallen so hard for him but he does not even notice me so my love for him can never be admitted to anyone not him or anyone ells for it would never work well I need to change his bandages again and try healing his wounds a bit more as I touched him his eyes went open he said "Rukia thank you" for what I said trying to hold back my tears "for not leaving and also for healing me and caring for me while I am sick " a deep shade of pink crept onto my face I had to turn away to hide my blush but could not help but feel I wanted to kiss him so badly to show him how I missed him but did not dare move

_**Ichigo**_

Rukia listen there is something I want to talk to you about please listen "what is it sounds serious " Beep Beep Dam it never mind it can wait until we get back grabbing kon I took the gikon (Soul Candy ) out of him and threw it in my mouth then both Rukia and me jumped out the window we flash stepped towards the hollow with one slice I killed it I was so fast Rukia could not see me but I did not want to waste time I have wasted enough time to tell here tonight is the night I told her lets go back home it was not long before we were back in my room Rukia and me just got back in our bodies Rukia so about what I wanted to say "yes Ichigo what is it " Uhm uhm

Dam I can't get the words out of my mouth what am I going to do

"Let me take it from here king"

No never no not with Rukia get lost

Fine king jeez

I know I will just show her

So I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me "Ichigo what are you doing " her face turned a deep shade of crimson red I don't know if she also has feelings for me but time to find out I leaned in my intentions clear Rukia just standing there our bodies tightly pushed together our lips about to meet .

Sorry Cliffhanger next chapter will be up by tomorrow night just had to end it here from here I am going to try and make all the chapters between 1500 words to 3000 a chapter pleas R&R and send me a few Pm s tell me how you guys like it so far


	4. Chapter: 4 Hidden love found at last

_**Well i have some great ideas for upcoming chapters but please any help to improve my writing will be apriciated **_

_**now i need some ideas for a few villians with strange powers pleas pm me with ideas and help and i ll add it to my story maby with your name later on**_

_** On with this Chapter : WARMING CONTAINS LEMON **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 4 Hidden love found at last <strong>_

_**Ichigo**_

I planted a long passionate kiss on those soft luscious lips of hers trying to ask for permission with my tongue to enter when to my surprise Rukia opened her mouth and started exploring my mouth when started working my hands up the back of her shirt she pulled away. "Ichigo this cannot work we should not do this "

Why would it not work? "My brother for one and that I am dead and you are alive you have so much trouble already without me "

Rukia listen to me I have wanted to do that ever since that night I fought Grimmjow even though I know I fell for you that first night we met just hang on a moment. I went out checked the house nobody was here well ok fine by me I went back to my room and locked the door I grabbed Rukia by the waist and spun her around again I planted my lips on hers and she pulled away again that was it .Rukia! Listen I am tired of waiting of stealing glances of you getting angry at me when I save you. Do you know why I always protect you? Well I will tell you I love! you with all my heart and soul I can't stand to be without you that day you vanished my hart broke into a thousand pieces that's why I did not want you to leave again that is why I protect you and yet you have never even given a hint of your feelings for me but that's why I am an IDIOT! Right? Rukia you would never love me you probably love Renji am I right?

Rukia please say something I feel like a fool like an idiot

_**Rukia **_

Wait was that a tear going down his face no there are more than one.

Ichigo why would you say that?

"I have seen him look at you with lust and desire and it drives me mad "

Ichigo but what about Orihime she loves you each time it seems if you like a girl she gets sad I have seen her look at you.

"I know how Orihime feels about me but I don't have feelings for her or any other girl but you Rukia but you don't feel the same "

Is this possible does he really love me?

Is he really crying?

Ichigo are you crying?

"Yes I can't help it and I don't know why "

No I have hurt Ichigo the only man I have ever loved besides Kaien

I am a terrible person .Ichigo I do not have feelings for Renji he is my friend your friend and he knows I am not interested in that kind of friendship with him .truth be told I love you since the day we met but I was too stubborn to admit it and now I have made you cry I thought it is impossible for you to cry I am sorry Ichigo.(tears welling up inside and suddenly bursting out going down my face in streams ) this explains a lot of his actions "y-y-you l-l-love m-m-me "

YES! you idiot that's why I watch over you when you sleep why I care for you when you are hurt or sick and why I always support you but I thought you did not love me or like me that's why I did not show anything I am sorry Ichigo.

_**Ichigo **_

I stood up wiped away the fake tears I had forced myself to shed I knew she would open up to me. Rukia I am sorry for letting you get hurt truly I am "Just shut up you IDIIOT!" Bu that was all I could get out before I felt her lips on mine her hands on my neck her caressing my face and seeking permission to enter my mouth I happily obliged having no regrets. How warm her skin felt I slid my hand up her back and under the top part of her dress she suddenly started pulling of my shirt I was surprised by this. I slid her dress over her head and threw it with my shirt to one side Rukia walked away from me letting me admire her full body I saw a slight shade of pink in the moonlight on her face her breasts still in her black silk bra and her purple chappy panties still on she came towards me starting to undo my belt and pulling my pants of and throwing them away she started kissing all the way up back to my mouth when she finally reached my mouth a spun her around and gently pushed her down onto the bed crawling onto her. leaning into a deep passionate kiss I started to trail a string of kisses down her neck towards her breasts as my hand fumbled with her bra clasp I finally got it undone I went to her breast her rosy pink nipples erect I started playing with the one while sucking the other one Rukia gasped as I was doing this moaning in pleasure and ecstasy and I could hear her calling my name through huffs of breath still playing with her breast I kissed downward to her woman hood pulling her panties of with one hand when suddenly I heard her say. "no fair that I am the only one naked " she kicked me over and crawled onto me pulling down my boxers my erection standing hard and tall only growing from her touch she started to message it with one hand and kiss the tip with her moist mouth she started sucking me until I thought I would cum but I stopped her regaining my composure I forced her over onto her back as I went down I inserted 1 finger moving it slowly in and out she gasped and moaned so loud she started panting I knew she was near her climax but I did not want it to end like this I inserted another finger going faster still I started kissing her lips feeling her moist womanhood around my fingers I started to rub her clit she cried out my name in a loud scream. Panting hard I could see she still wanted more without a word I understood what she wanted

_**Rukia**_

Ichigo is not as naïve as he lets on he is quite good he is busy readying himself at my womanhood his eyes asking me to enter I give him permission it hurts at first as he thrusts into me slowly speeding up but after a few seconds it was pure bliss I gasped and moaned breathlessly calling and his name I knew I was near my climax and I could sense Ichigo as well was nearing his climax I rocked my hips in rhythm with him and with one last powerful thrust he sent us both over the edge.

Panting loudly he collapsed next to me I was looking into his eyes seeing him for who he truly was behind his mask of violence and scowling

He was truly amazing .he pulled me closer to him I laid into him with my head on his chest tracing hid many battle scars he fell asleep in a short while.

But we still have the problem of his farther and my brother and the soul society

But we could worry about this later now I just want to lie here in his arms and rest

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up with Ichigo still sleeping and his arms tightly around me with my head on his chest everything from last night rushed back into my mind how wonderful it was to be with him but there are a few problems I wanted to get up and go to get us some tea but could not bring myself to break our position this was pure bliss.

"Rukia I love you "

Morning handsome I retorted from nowhere where did that come from?

"Well I see you are in a good mood "

Of course after last night now that I know you love me and I love you but Ichigo I can't help but wonder what my brother would do if he found out I mean he does not exactly like you and well Renji might also want to kill you.

He sat there pondering my words thinking when suddenly he said "I don't give a dam whether your brother finds out or Renji if they care about you they would let you be happy with whoever you want and if they give me hell let them come I will kick both their asses at the same dam time to prove to them I love you "

Ichigo do you really love me so much that you would fight Renji and my brother?

" Yes and no I love you much more then that I would fight Aizen and all his Espadas and Arrancars and all of the soul society and the fullbringers and then some to be with you if I had too "

Ichigo I –I …tears started streaming down my face.

"Shhh Rukia don't be sad or cry you are my love of life my power my soul I would die for you but it brings so much sadness and pain to see you cry please don't cry"

Sorry I will try and stop it so what are we doing today

" well how about we go get breakfast at the corner café then some ice cream then we could go hang out with the others at tonight's karaoke party and then I can show them as well that I love you I would scream it to the world Rukia "

You sound pretty brave.

Yea let's do that then tonight I want to show you something (Devilish Grin)

"Ok sounds good "

After about an hour's making out we got up and I went for a shower and Ichigo followed me but I told him not now so with a scowl on his face he went to the other bathroom after we had finished our showers we got dressed and headed towards the corner café he knew I loved this place

_**Ichigo**_

I still can't believe last night really happened it was so amazing there Zangetsu now the rain should have stopped.

"Yes Ichigo it has thanks you "

You're welcome

Despite being with the girl I wanted to be I still kept my usual scowl to make sure no one saw my true feelings I would only allow Rukia to see them.

"Hey! Wake up were here "

O sorry Rukia I was thinking

"Thinking of what "

My secret.

"you want me to beat it out of you " no ok I'll tell you I was thinking about how beautiful you look in that dress with the sun shining on you she tried to hide it but her cheeks turned crimson red as a said it so loud

"I thought you want to keep your tough look. "Yea but I can do both you will see Rukia come on let's eat I am starving

After we ate we went to get ice cream and then we were on our why too keigo's house for the karaoke party Rukia better know she isn't getting me to sing

_**Mysterious man**_

I sense a lot of them have spiritual pressure but remember we are here to test the substitute Shinigami and his friends to see if they are a threat or not I don't care if you want kill them or let them live as long as they do not interfere with our plans understood if anyone has spiritual pressures fight them the master wants to know it all move out

* * *

><p>HAHA so something wierd is happening bet you did not think i would come to this point well so who are these guys what do they want waht is going to happen well you have to wait and see cheers<p> 


	5. Chapter: 5 test of strength

_**well this story has a few intrsting turns i just mad up some new charcters for this chapter tell me what you think it should turn out fine and please R&R and tell me where i can improve and if any one has ideas for villian charters and wepons please submit them i will give special tanks for any help best regards now on with this chapter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 5 test of strength<strong>_

_**Ichigo**_

As we drew closer to Keigo's house I noticed 4 familiar Spiritual pressures

And then suddenly they were behind us I knew it but how could Rukia not notice she usually is the one to sense these things so I stopped looking at Rukia then I spoke. Renji Rangiku yumichika and ikkaku you guys can come out now I have noticed you already. "Well so how long have you known we were there and how "

Well to be honest the moment you came here since I got my powers back I can sense the faintest of spiritual pressure Renji.

"So you noticed us that fast I am impressed "

Thanks Ikkaku

"Well then why you are guys here Renji?"

"Easy Rukia we are here for the party "

O no you are not going to get me into trouble again Renji and you guys can go ahead we will be right behind you.

"Ok fine you are a pain "

But before I could smack him he was gone

Lucky for him I muttered under my breath. "Ichigo did you really sense theme? I did not even notice them till just now "

Yea I did I don't know how but I can't help this feeling there is something else watching us. But let's hurry up don't want to be late "Ichigo are you still going to show everyone that we are you know together? "

Of course I am you did not think I was joking. "No it's just with Renji here I can't help but feel it could be trouble "

I told you I would fight him if need be and I was serious Rukia I love you and I gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips well we better get going right "uhm yes we should "

_**Mysterious Man **_

So substitute you have someone you love we will use this to our advantage I want you to hurry test only those with spirit energy no one else gets hurt understand

"Yes commander "I look forward to observing there battles although I do not think there is anything to fear

_**Rukia**_

I was surprised at Ichigo s ability to detect them even though they were barley releasing spiritual pressure it's scary how fast he has developed into a true shinigami I know his power is at least at the level of a captain but it is stronger than that sometimes I think Ichigo is much stronger than any of us know and he is mine he chose me over everyone else he says he will fight everyone if need be Ichigo you truly are brave but still stubborn at times.

We arrived at the party as we entered Keigo saw us and started running towards Ichigo just hit him with a clothes line as I have come to know that move Keigo hit the ground hard quivering in pain although I sometimes thought this harsh I knew he had to do it Keigo is irritating. Ichigo and I went to sit at the table when Renji Rangiku and Keigo came sitting there Ichigo made if he was stretching then put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer Renji saw this and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and punched him.

"What the Fuck Renji why did you do that "

"Why did you put your arms around Rukia s neck like that? "

"That's easy you moron Rukia and I am dating we are in love "

The whole room turned to look at Ichigo completely in shock of what they heard I too was in shock I did not think he would say it so loudly in front of everyone else seriously I knew it Renji is going to murder him right now.

To my surprise he just dragged he outside I asked where you are going.

"Don't worry I am not going to kill him yet just talk with him "

Oh no this was bad all I thought about was them fighting one ending up dead suddenly everyone came over and started asking me out about Ichigo and my relationship witch I could not deny anymore

_**Renji**_

What the fuck are you thinking Ichigo if captain Kuchiki finds out he is going to cut you into a 1000 pieces.

"I am not afraid of him Renji in truth I would fight anyone to be with Rukia even you I love her for goodness sakes! "

Really you love her so much I thought she was the only one who loved you but I see you have the same feelings.

"No Renji I love her more than life its self I would die for her I would kill for her "

Well then I am no one to tell you what to do but I do have this to say if you ever hurt her or mess with her feelings I will cut off your balls and feed theme too hihio zabimaru then kill you got it.

"Yea and if I ever do kill me that's when I have lost all hope Rukia is the only one who lights my path"

Well I am glad now I don't have to see her so sad anymore.

But when did this happen?

"Yesterday"

Wow I thought you emotionless till tonight you have proven me wrong.

"And what's that supposed to mean Renji"

Nothing it was actually a compliment.

"Oh well thanks I guess "

What the fuck is that noise

"Keigo s singing that's what "

It is worse the nails on a chalkboard

"Yea you want to shut him up "

Yea why not let's go

We walked in the door and walk straight towards Keigo me giving him a swift punch in the nose sending him flying followed by Ichigo giving him another sending him towards the wall and "BAM! That's what you get for singing like a dumb ass Keigo "Ichigo hollered

I started laughing at the sight but not for long there was some strong spiritual pressure approaching and it was no one I knew Ichigo. "yea I feel it too we have work lets go "we all got out our bodies when we sensed they split up so we also split up Rangiku and I went towards the one while yumichika and ikkaku went to the other Ichigo and Rukia went towards the closest then Chad Uryu and Orihime also came out wanting to join in Ichigo told them to head to the last spot but told Orihime to just stay put here and make sure everyone else was ok since the spiritual pressure was suppressing them

Rangiku and I reached our destination in a short while but when we arrived there stood 2 hooded men actually the one looks like a woman but there was something off about them the one had the hilt of a Zanpakuto sticking out under his robes the other I could not see any weapon's I drew zabimaru at the ready when the man drew his Zanpakuto not dropping his cloak once the woman made 2 blades appear in each hand and went straight for Rangiku who barley blocked it these guys have strong spiritual pressure so I started calling the department of research and development to give us clearance for gentei kaijo the man hit my blade with such a strong force but did not say anything I asked him who he was he just laughed then said I am your enemy nothing more I felt this guy was very strong he kept on fighting me I had to release my Zanpakuto.

Roar Zabimaru!

"So that is your swords release how dull "

What was that and what are you a Reaper since you have a Zanpakuto and know about them having a release tell me?

"I am not a mere weak shinigami like you I am much stronger you would not be able to comprehend my swords true power "

What the hell his spiritual pressure just spiked I can't waist more time how long still he came from my left I dodged I heard Rangiku scream " Growl haineko "

Well that means she is also having trouble he tried to get behind me but I was too fast and dogged but he appeared next to me and sliced my arm then it came gentei kaijo is approved Rangiku ya hear that? "Yes let's go gentei kaijo"

Gentei kaijo!

" what did you just do you suddenly got stronger " it's called gentei kaijo whenever a ranking officer higher than a seated officer comes to the world of the living a temporary power limiter Is put on our bodies so we don't affect the world around us and I can clearly see you as a threat so here it goes BANKAI !

Hihio zabimaru.

"So you have a bankai interesting as you wish you have forced me to release my Zanpakuto Scream Banshee "

What's going on that noise it's unbearable.

It stopped what the fuck was that and what is your name so I can at least know who I am fighting?

"My name is Ginru Asgi and this is my Zanpakuto Banshee its power is that of the wailing spirit when released it makes an immense sound wave witch stuns my targets yet you survived "

That blade it's like its only partially here it's looking like a ghost its hilt looks like a bone from someone's hand well then my name is Renji Abarai and its time to end this Hikotsu Taihō !

"An attack like that is too weak against my Banshee Scream! "

What impossible! My attack had no effect at all what are you your spiritual pressure is almost equal to mine yet you survived.

"Yes thanks to my Banshee s ability scream I redirected your attack towards the other shinigami now wail in despair "

What nowhere did he go I felt that blade slash my back

_**Ginru Asgi**_

You worthless garbage just as I was about to deal the finale blow I was cut on my back I spun around but she stood in front of me holding Yaori by the neck of her cloak as well as the other shinigami what did you do to her ?

"I saved a friend and defeated a threat to my friends "

Who are you?

"Not important but I would suggest you take her and flee before I kill you she's only barley clinging to life "

You bitch I grabbed Yaori fast and disappeared

Who was that green haired bitch she going to pay Yaori

_**Ichigo**_

No both Renji and Rangiku s spiritual pressures have weakened but they have been defeated dam Chad and Uryu are also struggling Ikkaku and Yumichika are winning telling by what I am feeling.

Dam that was close who are you?

"Names are not important at this stage Ichigo "

H-h-how do you know my name?

"Also not important "

Wait who just took out Renji s enemy s I know that spiritual pressure its O dam he is coming I blocked him with Zangetsu he tried again I blocked then said Rukia get back I will Handel him got it?

"Yes Ichigo just be careful "

I promise I will

Once again he came but I had a surprise Getsuga Tensho it hit him head on

"What the hell was that it almost killed me if I did not use a cero "

What how could you possibly use a cero

He just laughed and said "I will show you "

He disappeared repapering behind me with a hollow mask is he a vizard like me and Shinji I dogged his attack barley escaping what are you have a Zanpakuto and a hollow mask but I know you are not a Shinigami or a vizard so what then I am both though not one of them know me you will find everyone in our group has some difference's he disappeared again but I saw him going for Rukia I flashed stepped in front of her and blocked him dam he was strong I started pushing him up then used Getsuga Tensho with our blades against each other it hit him destroying his mask he moved behind me I countered I am done with this fight I don't give a dam what you are or who for attacking Rukia you die

Placing Bothe hands on Zangetsu s hilt I screamed BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu

When I emerged from the smoke I was wearing my black bankai coat and my new hollow mask I told him it ends here he put back on his mask and came towards me I threw multiple Getsuga Tensho s at him hitting him several times he was flying backward when I decided to try something I held out my hand I concentrated Hichigo please lend me this power " of course king " a red ball formed from my hand and I blasted a cero at him it hit him but I flash stepped behind him jabbing my blade through his heart he uttered a few words before dying and vanishing .

"Thank you for bringing me peace you are truly powerful only you will be able to stop them my name was Yami orbato "

I flew down landing next to Rukia she ran over to me.

"Ichigo are you hurt what happened is he dead? "

I only nodded.

"I am just so glad you are ok "

She hugged me thank god she did not see my hollowfication then she would definitely leave me but what was he talking about?

"What did he say? "

Thank you for bringing me peace you are truly powerful only you will be able to stop them my name was Yami orbato

Those were his exact words.

"We should as Urahara "

Your right but let's get back to the others

_**Uryu**_

What's going on that woman is a Quincy yet she's attacking me and that other woman has some sort of power like fullbring.

An arrow nearly hit me it's time we end this we can't keep on like this chad use La Muerte on my opponent and I will take down your opponent.

"Right"

In the confusion I drew a Quincy pentagram around my target she was now stuck within it I through compressed spiritual energy on the Seele Schneider and the blast consumed my enemy when I turned chads enemy was lying motionless in a skull shaped hole what power he has Chad I do not think they are dead but they won't be able to battle again so let's get back to the house I sense there is more of them

_**Orihime**_

Whoever these people are they are strong he is attacking Santen Kesshun I reject

He cracked my shield here he comes again oh no.

I heard a sword against sword but no its not Ichigo its Ulquiorra Cifer but h-h-h-how is it possible?

"I will explain later Grimmjow Nelliel you want to join in and help me "

"Oh gladly "

"Yes I will help "

What are you 3 doing here how it even possible I saw you 2 die

"Listen I said I would explain it later woman just calm yourself for now "

BOOOM and all the attackers were gone

Ichigo Rukia Renji Rangiku Ikkaku Yumichika and Chad & Uryu all arrived at the same time with shocked faces "what the fuck how are those 2 alive and how you are here what the fuck is going on here

* * *

><p>So what you think of the last part with 3 Former Espadas coming back 2 from the dead as well this story has really started to make me think about all sorts of endings and whys to let it go plus i am thinking of adding another paring witch would you guys like more Ulihieme or ishidahieme or maby with Grimmjow well see ya laterz<p> 


	6. Chapter : 6 New Allies from old enemy s

_**Sorry for not updating recently i have moved homes so my internet and computer was down so first special thx to my beta reader Chappy 12 for reading and fixing a few problems and now on 2 chapter 6**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 6 New Allies from old enemy s<strong>_

_**Ichigo**_

"What the fuck!" Renji and I both exclaimed.

While every one else stood there with shocked faces then Rukia began "What the hell is going on here? Are you with those other guys?"

Ulquiorra replied, "No, we are not. If we were, than Orihime would already be dead," putting his sword back into its sheath, he began again "I will explain this all later, but your friends are still in need of attention, meet us at the site where you killed Aizen."

"What? They are gone but how? Damn, this does not make any sense! What do you guys think?" Suddenly I felt a sharp hot pain against the back of my head I turned to look and saw Rukia.

Rukia started speaking "Is it not obvious Ichigo? First we have to replace everyone's memory then check Renji and lieutenant Matsumoto's wounds. After that, we go to Urahara and speak with him before we go and meet Ulquiorra."

"But what was that head slap for Rukia?" She just gave me a deadly glare.

Then she spoke again "For acting like an idiot and asking stupid questions!"

"What the fuck!" She lifted her hand to give me another slap, but I dodged it this time.

She missed, but I felt a fist in my face, I opened my eyes to see Renji laughing at me, with his fist there. Then I saw Rukia, hitting him over the head, I subdued a laugh in fear of receiving another myself.

_**Urahara**_

"So you faced these opponents, and won. While the only injuries were Renji and lieutenant Matsumoto. Well that's interesting indeed, Miss Kuchiki do you remember that day all those hollows appeared?"

Rukia quickly replied, "Yes h-how could I forget,"

"Well remember, I said that I have some suspicions as to a few other mysterious happenings as well. This confirms it."

Ichigo spoke "What are you talking about?"

"I have been following up on a few leads of hollows. There have also been some strange spirituals pressures that swiftly appeared and dissaapeared. Have you replaced all of your friends memories?"

Rukia spoke "Yes, we have, and with Renji and lieutenant Matsumoto being healed here that covers that. But, what do you think about the 3 Espadas that have arrived here Urahara?"

"Well, I do not know what to think about this. It certainly is very strange, but I think you, Ichigo, and the others should go. We will take care of the wounded."

I called Ururu. She soon appeared from behind the doors. "Ururu, please go and fetch that special item that came in yesterday,"

"Yes, mister Kisuke," she said

After a few minutes, she appeared beside me again, holding the package I asked for, "Ichigo, here, take this, it might come in handy."

"What is this? " Ichigo asked.

"It is a device I made for concealing someone's spiritual pressure. Just insert the device into your substitute badge, and you can cloak anybody's spiritual pressure near or around you. It is good for when you do not want to be detected."

"Alright thanks Urahara. Well, we better be going to the meeting point, lets go Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Hey, what about us?" Ikkaku interjected.

Ichigo started talking, "Ikkaku it would be best if only me, Rukia, and Orihime as well as Chad, and Uryuu went. You stay here, got it? And if you don't, I will make you stay, got it?"

Ikkaku spoke "Fine, we will stay. But if I sense a fight we are coming, got it?"

Ichigo said, "Yea, got it. Now we better get going."

_**Rukia**_

_What is going on? First those hollows and now these new enemies! And to top it off, 3 former Espadas, 2 presumed dead, appear and ask to speak with us! It all does not make any sense! That enemy Ichigo fought was strong, but I know Ichigo used his Hollowfication against him to protect me from him. But still this is getting weird, I hope that we can figure this out._

Ichigo was shaking me and then he started to speak, "Rukia, are you alright?"

"Yes, Ichigo I am ok, now will you please stop shaking me to death now? Just tell me when we get there." I spoke with anger in my voice.

"We're almost there, just past those trees." Ichigo said

_**Ichigo**_

Uryuu began to speak with me, "Ichigo, are you certain this is not a trap or diversion?"

"I am not sure, but I think we can trust this. Even though they were our enemies Nel is with them. And, I know she is not against us, besides, they could have killed us when they were at Orihime's house."

Orihime interjected, "Ichigo is right, but before Ulquiorra disappeared in Hueco Mundo after their fight, I know that he changed."

"She is right he is different but we are here guys keep your eyes open

I heard a familiar voice."

"So you actually came. Well, I am surprised." Grimmjow said.

Then I heard Ulquiorra say, "Yes, they have. Now, we can get to the point."

Then, suddenly I heard Nel, "Ichigo! I am so glad to see you!"

Then my ribs began to be crushed to a pulp, "Nel you're going to kill me… Please let up on the hug!"

Nel spoke,"Sorry Ichigo, but I am just so happy to see you!"

"Well I have to admit it's a surprise to see you but now to the point what is going on here and how are you alive Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

_**Ulquiorra**_

"I am not certain, I woke up in the throne room of Los Noches with a figure shrouded in a black cloak hiding in the shadows. He explained to me that it was him that saved me as well as Grimmjow and restored Nel's powers to her. He said there were others as well, but then he told me about this new enemy. He told us that they are strong, and that their intentions are to destroy your world & Hueco Mundo. Also, they want to destroy the soul society and create a new world order. He said they have already made their move on the substitute shinigami and his friends, and that we should come here and help you. I still do not know why I decided to come here and help you. Nel's reasons are clear and-"

Grimmjow interrupted "And my reason, is that I am no ones lapdog anymore, and that I want to do battle with a strong opponent again."

"Grimmjow please stop interrupting me when I speak"

"So we came here, Nel went to help the red-haired Shinigami. I sensed that Orihime was in danger, so I went to help her. Then Grimmjow also came with me, although I told him to go help you but your fight was done and Nel had already returned."

_**Grimmjow**_

"These guys sure are strong, but those that were here, were sent to test your strength and powers to know what they are dealing with. The bastard also sent some against us, but they died quite easily. I did not even have to draw my Zanpakuto! He died from my first few punches alone."

Nel spoke, "You hit him over a thousand times, you beat him to a pulp Grimmjow."

"Ok, so maybe I went a bit overboard, the main reason is we are here to tell you about this new enemy, we only know that they are powerful and building an army for their purpose. We do not know what they are called or who leads them but we do know that their troops consist of Hollows, Quincy, Shinigami, and Visords. I am sure you all noticed it right."

Ichigo spoke "Yea, I fought one with a Hollow mask."

The guy with glasses spoke next "We fought someone with Quincy powers, and one with what seemed like fullbring."

"Well, there you go, something is weird about this new enemy."

_**Nel**_

"Well whatever the reason, we must stand together and fight as one, or we all will die, so we have to plan our defense and attack strategy, I am afraid you might also want to inform the 13 court guard squads, even though they might want to kill us. So, what is your answer? Will you allow us to fight alongside you Ichigo?"

_**Cloaked Figure**_

"I am glad they listened to me and did as I told. This is the only way you will be able to win against them. They must band together before the General that was here returns and deliver his report to the Supreme Commander and the rest of the court. I hope Ichigo can become stronger than he is now before everything escalates"

_**Ginru Asgi**_

"I have returned supreme commander."

He spoke from behind his table "Welcome back General Asgi. What has transpired in the world of the living?"

"Sir, we had great losses. Both Karina, Yaori & Hitakie were defeated in combat while Yami and the new recruits were killed. Our enemies are very strong and I sense that they will become stronger still. Those Arrancars were also there, they interrupted my fight."

The commander spoke again "Very well, thank you for the report. I shall inform the other commanders as well as the other 15 Generals "

"Thank you very much sir. I shall return to my post at once."

_These people the supreme commander wanted us to test are all very strong and if left unchecked they might actually stand a chance at defeating us. But I doubt it, the supreme commander will not rest until his plan is completed._

_**And so the sword of fate falls once again**_

_**In the name of the phantom Blade**_


	7. Chapter: 7 the Two Cloaked Shinigami Rea

_**Sorry this is a very short chapter and took awhile i am curntly strugling with school work and issus of the hart but will go on with my writing will try to get a new chapter up every week oor so pleas be patinet and stand by me my loyal readers i know my grammer and stuff failed me this chapter next one will be better but pleas read and review  
><strong>_

_**Chapter: 7 the Two Cloaked Shinigami Reappear**_

_**Cloaked Shinigami 2**_

So this is the world of the living I sure hope James knows what he's doing after the enemy's attack we should be having a council meeting but yet he sends me here to fight against some of these humans and give him his report while he's off fighting the strongest one o well what can u do I guess lets do this ira

_**Ichigo **_

Dam I still can't make sense of what is going on now we have 3 former Espadas living with us and fighting alongside us even though it was only a few nights ago this mess started nothing since then

I hear a mysterious voice above me "so you are confused well not surprised at it Ichigo Kurosaki "

What w-who are you  
>That's when I saw it on his back a sword the same size of Zangetsu yet it looked eerie in a way<p>

"I am James I am here to test your strength Ichigo "

What you are one of them answer me (He remains Silent)

Fine then you doesn't have to talk ill beat it out of you

Within moments I was in soul form holding out Zangetsu to use bankai when he spoke "o pleas your already going to use your bankai relax a bit wait for a while "

He drew his sword before he could strike I was against him attacking he just guarded of mu attacks he flash step behind me and slashed me and then said "you are slow how are you going to beat your enemy being so slow "

Dam u fucking bastard I spun around and swung my sword down releasing a Getsugatenshou

He held out his hand and blocked it he then said "what a poor attack you really can't use that attack can u let me show u the true power of this attack "

Then I heard it he said "Getsugatenshou"

And a crescent moon shaped attack red and blue in color coming toward me I was too slow it hit me straight to the ground

What impossible how can u use my attack what's Ur swords true power tell me

He speaks "well first u should know my Zanpakuto s name it is Shigetsu the death moon "

What no how is that possible he spoke again "so u see that's why I can use this attack u are glad I only used a low power strike u should learn to use Zangetsu better "

What how did u know his name answer me I grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and shouted BANKAI!

Tensa Zangetsu

He stood there and spoke "well well I might need to get more serious I should at least release my shikai Enrage Hell and the heavens Shigetsu "

A big black Spiritual pressure consumed him when it disappeared he stood holding 2 scythes one in each hand his cloak was gone I could now see his face he had brown hear and brown eyes and a huge scar on his upper left arm, what the hell what is this about are u one of those other guys who are you tell me dam it, I knew if I did not use my mask he would probably beat me so I donned it and flew up at him at full speed.

_**James**_

(Idiot why are u just bluntly charging in to attack me)

So do you think that's going to stop me I held my hand over my face and brought my mask out?

He stopped and looked up at me then spoke "what the hell you have a mask as well why is u attacking me "

I retorted my dear boy I am not attacking you, you were the first to draw your sword so you are attacking me, Getsugatenshou I used my weapons in cross formation to send a crossed attack at him he dodged lucky for him, he appeared behind me and swung his blade at me I blocked with one of my own weapons whilst I threw the other around and into his back, He screamed "Basterd what is that things powers tell me.

The powers of Shigetsu is direct combat and another interesting fact is our swords are related my friend.

_**Ichigo**_

What is this this guy he has a hollow mask and a Zanpakuto but he's attacking me is he working for these new enemy's is he someone else and his sword it's just so powerful, what is going on here I am getting my ass kicked

I won't let you win, but you are going to tell me who or what you are now before I kill you. Then he spoke "I am not here to kill you I am here to warn you "

Warn me? warn me about what ? He replied "your new enemy I am your ally you can believe that but this fight is finished we shall speak again soon "

And with that he vanished without a trace.

Weird what is going on I think I am losing it completely today, suddenly a voice from behind spoke " your right you must be losing it to be speaking to yourself "

Rukia! Am I glad to see you (I ran over and gave her a hot kiss on the lips) thanks I needed that, she just nodded to me then said "me too but I came here you were in a fight yet where is your opponent "

I spoke he left but I think it's time we go talk to my farther and Hat&clogs I need some answers,

And I am going to beat it out of them if I have too I am really tired of nonsense

PS pleas tell me what you think of this new charecter and his sword and then on another note i need a new fighter or warrior for the enemys next attack about 3 charecters i would like to ask you guys if you have idias pleas messeag me so we can talk thank you everyone


End file.
